Sacrifice
by LolitaBina
Summary: Slaine accept the offer from the second heir of the vampire clan as his mate for the sake of his people. Will he achieve the peace he wish for? Why the vampire choose him as his mate? (Inaho/Slaine pairing)
1. Slaine Troyard

The war has gone on too long, if the history is correct then it has been centuries during the day of their ancestors are still alive when the war begin between the humans and the immortal. In the past the vampire are disadvantage under the sun while the humans are only equip with swords as shield but as years passed by the two species has discovered magic. The war has become more brutal and many lands has been destroy and can't be reproduce anymore. Many innocent lives has been lost, nobody can walk out from their house in peace. Many wonder how all of these happen. Both side blame the others and told if they didn't exist none of this will happen.

Even so he knows that war will continue even if one side has lost since rebellion, politic and racism's will cause the war to continue. Humans knew the immortals think of them as pray just like the immortals knew that the human thought of them as monsters. The war continue, more blood are spill on the holy ground and all he could is pray for this to be over. Here he is kneeling at alter while clutching the necklace his father give to him before he pass away. With his eyes close and his head lower the sounds of his prayer fill the silence church. He wear the white robe and veil to cover his face as he beg for his comrade to be saved.

The priest look at the boy with wonder since the boy will always come every day to pray for the day of peace to come. Ever since the boy become an orphan he become very lonely and sad making the old man feel pity. He leaves the boy alone after he wish that the boy can reach his happiness.

"We are all sinners." The boy known as Slaine said. "Please forgive us and bless us. Have pity toward the family who lost their loves one and despise those who are selfish and greedy. Please give us strength to live another day."

As soon he heard someone calls him slowly he stand up and place the necklace around his neck, he turn around to see a black hair girl standing near the door while carrying a basket of bread with her. She gives a bright smile at him but he notice her tired eyes and pale face. She is also an orphan and have spent her free time as a nurse to heal the victims of the war. He quickly go to her side and embrace her before giving a kiss on her head.

She chuckles as she embraces him back and give a silent thanks. "Do you know that many said they will be bless once you kiss them at their fore head?" She told him as she escort him out from the old church that looks like about to fall at any second. "The kids start the rumor since they think you're special since you always go to church to pray while the adults said because that is the power of a virgin."

"I don't see any problem being a virgin." He blushes. "I'm still 17 years old."

"That's right but the elder insist that we start reproduce in young age to have many armies." She said sadly. "The adults are thinking of getting me marry with someone from my village."

"They can't do that!"

"I know!" She take out a loaf of bread before giving a huge bite. "How dare they think lowly of women? Just because I can't be as strong as guys and can bear children doesn't mean they can take away my dream to live a happy life with someone I truly love!"

"Why don't you live here with me?" He asked.

"Slaine, even though you and I are in the same situation but that doesn't change that you're Lord Troyard the heir of Troyard family. Having someone like me in hour house would be a disgrace." She explains. "You shouldn't show pity toward me unless it benefit you."

"I'm not like them!" He almost shouted at her before recompose himself. "I'm the same as you but it's just my blood status that makes me different."

"Yeah . . ."

They both grab a bread and start eating peacefully as they look at the house that are still in good shape. If the defense can hold the vampires then this area will live a bit longer until they turn 40 or 50. If they're lucky this place will stay untouched until they grow old and die. Once people die because of natural death or being killed they will be burn while the bodies from important families will be bury as a reminder for the other humans. His father was buried at the cemetery of noble alongside his mother and soon he will be buried right beside them along with his future children.

His friend Crystal was born from a normal family. They aren't poor but they can't afford a single luxury and it stay that way until she become an orphan. Once he parents leave her she will be force out from the house and stay at the orphanage with other kids. The house that she once called her home are given to the people who come here for protection. Many humans come to the safe zone once their home are destroyed. The place they live in are one of those places who haven't been attacked by the immortals yet.

Few are brave to live in the forest where they will be expose to danger but those few told them once that it's a good hidden place despite the risk. These day everyone will do anything to stay alive even becoming slave to the immortals. Some already committing suicide while others bow to the immortal thinking of them as god because of their superior power. Crystal said those people are insane and he can't help but agree. Those people are the type that betray them easily causing the war to last longer than I should be.

"What should we do Crystal?" he asked her once. "The war won't end and the only thing that is keeping us alive because of our advance discovery of magic."

"I don't know." She answered him. "Even if I have the power over all humanity I have no idea what to do since there's no way immortals want to respect us since our body is weaker and our life are shorter than theirs. It's impossible to ask for peace, many of our ancestors has tried before but none of them agree."

Slaine nod his head lazily before gripping tightly of his precious necklace.

"That belongs to your father, right?"

"Yeah. He told me it's a protective charm and so far I don't know if it's true or not since I have never been in danger before."

"Well, if you father said it is then it's better to believe it."

He smile back at her before slowly standing up. "It's time for me to go." She bid him farewell and watch as he enter the church again. The way Slaine always enter the place wearing that robe and veil remind her a lot of Slaine mother. She is a beautiful woman and kind as well. Just like her Slaine also help people in need, he was also called as a pure maiden but that title will only last until he got married. If he married someone someday she can only hope that person will love Slaine as Slaine father had once did to his wife. She gives a deep sigh before walking away from that place since she has a feeling that the number of patients for today has increase again.


	2. Worry

The sounds of children playing can be heard from a far as he help the villagers to heal the wounded. He closes his eyes as he concentrate the magic inside his core to flow toward his hand as he presses it on the nasty wound. The other healers watch carefully to learn his technique as he heal it. Slowly the huge wound begin to close down and he give a deep sigh as he pull his hand back. With a satisfying smile on his face he watched as the patient start breathing normally and a soft snore can be heard.

Crystal pat his back feeling very proud of his ability as he once again heal another person. Due to his blood his level of magic is different from them making him one of the youngest and powerful sorceress in the area. Due to his humble and loving attitude earn him respect and care from his people. So others tried to keep him away from war fearing for his life as well as theirs since if they lose Slaine who will become their leader? Also Slaine has always been an expert in healing and his ability save many people who is about to take their last breath.

Slaine slowly stand up with the help of Crystal since his body always grown weak when his used his power. Crystal already become his unofficial helper that always stand by his side and take care of him with her best ability such as making sure he eat and sleep enough to survive another day.

"Slaine." She kneel and fix his rob to get rid of the wrinkles. "Your parents must be so proud of you." She said truthfully with a smile planted on her face.

"I don't know Crystal. With our people still got hurt and killed I wonder if I'm doing a good job. I was called as a leader because of my blood but does everyone think the same? Will I will be as great as my father and mother? Am I strong enough if one day we were order by the superior to fight at the front line?" He asked as he look at her.

"You remind me so much of your mother." She gives a sad smile as she caress his cheek in gentle care. "She will always get worried all the time fearing that she unable to save us."

She pull Slaine hand to get him away from the hospital. The number of patients hasn't been lessen yet as well the number of immortals. Every day she will found him inside that old church praying for everything to get better and one day the two sides will stop these foolish wars. Many people who they have saved are mostly orphans which sadden her since they remind it about herself. All the girls will soon be married to someone they don't love to create more soldiers. Slaine never agree with this idea but as usual the elder said his thoughts are nonsense.

He always look sad every day. It all started with his parents' death and the realization of how the world is. It feels like someone has open his eyes about everything.

"I wish to make peace with the immortals." He said once.

"No!" Crystal take his hand fearing if she blink he will disappear. "They are monsters Slaine! They will never listen to you!"

"Why can't I tried? Maybe they are few out there that have the same thought as me."

"But they're monsters." A deep hatred come out from her mouth as she gaze down on the floor. "They kill my parents before me, they take us as slave and turn us into their food storage, youngsters are turn into their slave until they're broken and they continue trying to make us loss for centuries. This type of war won't end with peace unless those monsters die until none of them are left."

Slaine knew many hate the immortals but what good is killing another living when it make you as a murderer. He never knew what it's like to kill someone because of his birth status but at least he knew it was wrong. His white clothes represent his pureness and his veil represent his virginity. As time passed there will be the day when he doesn't have to wear these clothes anymore and hopefully he wouldn't have. It reminds him of the day when he suddenly see his mother wearing black and red dress instead of white. When he asked all she did is smile and kiss his fore head gently. That is the last affection he felt before he last seen her.

He grip his robe as he staring back at the perfect noble before him from the mirror. His white robe is long touching the floor, his veil is transparent barely how his beautiful eye color and his necklace hanging around his neck touching his chest giving out cold sensation. His house is huge and the only people that live inside are him and his servants that survived the war. This place can be a temporary house for those who need but as always his people keep telling him that it's wrong and he should act like a noble. To stand tall before them with his head up high, become a fair and wise leader and order them as he wish even to make them sacrifice their selves to protect his own. He feel disgusted with his people thoughts, there's no way he want to become someone so cruel.

As he sit on the floor with his eyes continue to stare back at him is sad.

"I have never wish to be born as a noble." he said at his reflection. "All I want to do is protect them but why do they keep telling me to forget these foolish thoughts and act the way I was raised?"

Now his hand pressed against the mirror as he leaned closer. "I just want to be me. I want to understand more about the war and stop it. Why do we fight in the first place? Is it because of fear or misunderstanding?"

If only his mother was here.

"What should I do to save these people?"

* * *

At the western kingdom a woman with black hair reaching above her hips walk along the hallway with her knight by her side. When she heard another attack from those human are quite stressing since these has gone on for too long. Even though she hates it but her little brother would have to go to the battlefield again to end this. As soon she reached the throne room all the immortals noble bow as she walk passed them before taking her sit on the grand throne. She gives a cheerful smile as she greet them and ask them to rise. Even though the days will pass by with audience from each noble family but as an Empress she has to get used to this boring stuff and end the day as fast as possible so she can jump on her bed and go to sleep.

Once every noble wish her well they started telling her the problem that need to be fix and what army to use to fight against the mortals. Few are suggesting something serious while others are just saying it to make it look like they have searched something serious of for their own benefit. At this point she has to listen carefully and speak wisely to avoid any unnecessary battle and the fight from the throne. She knows well that when they see she is unfit to become their empress the battle between her bloodline will start.

"They're quite annoying aren't they?" Her knight whispers.

She gives a light nod as an agreement.

When she thought the boring day will never get better the huge wooden door suddenly open by the guards, she watched as her younger brother the second heir to the throne walk on the red carpet toward her. Then he kneel before her like a proper prince but she knew well that he will just act casual around her when nobody's around.

"Inaho?"

"I request an audience with the Empress." He said.

The Empress, Kaizuka Yuki look down at him knowing well from the sound of his tone that he has something important to talk about especially before the noble eyes. Few seems angry that their turn got interrupt by the boy but they just stood there to listen hoping that it won't waste their time.

"You request is granted. Now what is it that you want to tell me?" She asked.

He look up at her with his red eyes and the next words cause an uproar inside the room.

"I wish to court a mortal."


	3. Beginning

"Courting a mortal? Are you insane?" One of the lord shouted.

_'Maybe I am.'_

Kaizuka Yuki look into her brother eyes only to see the confidence within him. Why would he want to court a mortal when there are others immortals out there that still waiting for him to take interest in them? Is he planning something again? This is the first time he want something in the public since he usually do it in private or in signal. He must have want her agreement in public eyes so it can be later spread throughout the kingdom since gossip did spread fast than the wind. If she did agree will it be a good idea? Whatever plan Inaho is planning wouldn't it affect his position as the heir for the throne when she finally decide to step down and lead an easy life.

"Why do you want to court a mortal?" She asked.

"To end this war."

It was then everyone gone silence.

"How could this method end the war?"

"By showing that the relationship between the immortals and mortals are possible Empress. If we show them that we're not monsters and by treating them like equals instead of weaklings the war can end. After centuries had passed, the war continue until many bloodshed spread throughout the world, the Earth resources won't continue for so long if these continue. We vampires who feed on blood are having problem with lack of food since most of our food resources has been destroyed, the werewolves also lost their home, the witches are having problem with the lack of potions and medicine as well as others. I see that this pointless fight has to end immediately before we all die."

"Our resources such as diamonds and crystal the main source of our magic are getting lesser everyday causing trouble to many of our lives because of the high prices. This problem involve the commoner as well since they don't have enough money to pay for diamond to shield their home. The Earth resources mostly used by us since we're not advance as humans and we can't create it from our core but what put us on advantage because we're born as immortals. Our best fighters has been dead in the battlefield and left there because we can't take their bodies to be bury here. How many do we have to lost until we realize that everything until now is pointless? Even if we win the mortal won't show us the secret of their magic and most are ready to commit suicide than being capture."

One of the lord from the witch side stand forward.

"Even so will the mortal accept your courting? With these current situation I don't believe that any mortal would even want to look at us." He said with his cold tone.

Inaho look at the side to see Lord Cruhteo, he is well known as one of the strongest knight of the immortals as well as his loyalty toward his princess. Despite his cold attitude he can tell that the man is actually kind heart. He met the man a few times during the gathering and so far this man has earn his respect. This man is part if the Wizard tribe that focus on potions and defense different from the vampires that focus on combat.

"I have asked Princess Asseylum for advice and she gives me a glimpse of my future in return. In that future I see the mortal that have the ability to reunite us together to become one."

It was then Kaizuka Yuki gasp.

"A mortal?"

"Yes. I can't tell you the details to avoid any changes of the future that I have seen but I can tell you everything will go well as I hope or even better."

For a witch from royalty to gives Inaho the glimpse of his future uses lots of magic and rare ingredients .So far the princess has never been wrong when she sees someone future. He want to take that chance before him but sadly there's one problem about trying to find his consort. The only thing he sees to identify who his consort is the beautiful shape necklace hanging around his neck.

"You have my permission to court the mortal."

The nobles sigh deeply while others are glaring at the prince, it looks like a war between them will start soon if it goes wrong.

* * *

Another dawn rises from the East, at that time Slaine has already woken up from his deep sleep and push off the blanket down to his waist. A small smile form on his face when he sees his necklace shine due to reflection of sunlight. The curtains has been drawn open or it always had been that way since he never like the darkness. His clothes are already prepared by the servants when he spot that it was lay at the table like usual but today it was place beside the boxes that wrap in bright colors. Has someone send him gifts again when he already told them not to? He slowly get down from his bed and walk toward the table. He murmur spell of protection to create an invisible shield around him before he open the boxes and surprise to find expensive accessories inside. He pull out the red robe from the box to see it was carefully hand made by an expert. Inside he sees huge diamond necklace as well lots of bracelet and earrings.

If he was a girl he would be pleased with these but he is not. Quickly he put it back inside the boxes and push it away from his sight. Is this another attempt to get him married to another noble?

"Master Troyard."

He turn around to see Harklight entering his room after giving a light knock. As soon he entered he blushed for a bit before he looks away and mutter the words of apology while Slaine try to cover his body since his nightgown is made of from thin and soft material making it translucent. As soon he wrap himself with the blanket he gives a slight cough.

"Um . . . Good morning master."

"There's no need to call me master, Harklight. That title only fit to my father only since his the one that own and free you so please call me by my name like everyone else." He said.

"But it is my wish to call you as my master." Harklight smile back at him. Then his gaze turn toward the pile of boxes and notice that it has been touched. "It seems that you have seen the presents that Lord Trillram gives you."

"Him?" Slaine eyes narrow remembering that cocky man. His first meeting with him is very unpleasant since Trillram can't stop talking about his well trained soldiers. Especially the part when he has many food resources that can feed thousands of men but use it all for himself. He even mention how many people they manage to killed over the years especially the immortals. Those ideas of creating a paradise only for those with wealth and status while others will be abandon and force to fight for them. It didn't take long for Slaine to hate the man with all his heart but the elder already start talking about bonding them together to strengthen their forces.

Trillram seems please with the idea and start sending him gifts and invitation to court him properly but he knew well the man will soon grow impatient of Slaine ignorance. The man has also start talking about their future even though Slaine has never agree with these or even consider it. He always know that if he ever married a male he will be the submissive part in the relationship since he carried his mother gene within him. The ability to bear a child and create a child with the same gender as him. The child will also inherit his magical ability which he fear that the power will be use for wrong doings.

"Do you want me to return back those presents?" He asked.

"Yes." Slaine look away toward the balcony. "Please tell him to stop giving me those presents."

"As you wish." He bow and take the boxes away.

As soon Harklight walk out Slaine uncover himself and proceed to the bathroom to clean himself. Usually the maids will be there to help him but as he has mentioned before most of them are dead now leaving him with only few servants. This tragedy cause him to be more independent in a young age. He strip off and step in the warm bath tub before breathing in deeply of the smell of roses that fill inside the room. Harklight must have told the others to make him as comfortable as possible. The guy still continue to stay as Troyard servants even though his father already told him that he has done enough for his family.

"It's has been a long time since I last go out."

Maybe he should take Harklight or Crystal with him when they go out from the kingdom wall. A little visit to the outside world won't hurt won't it?

He wrap his arms around his leg to give more space to himself, it feels like his a kid again since his mother will be sitting at the other side of the bathtub while playing bubbles with him. Then his father will join in and splash lots of water around until the maid has to take hours to clean up their mess. When he thought of his parents again Slaine slap his cheeks lightly to get rid of those thoughts. His memories with his parents are in the past now and he has to concentrated for the future. Slowly he dive inside the water before he rise again to clean himself up, he wipe his hair first before proceeding down to his body. Crystal has mentioned once that he has nice slender body and it is such a waste to hide it with the robe.

With the thought of letting people seen him wearing something like Crystal is embarrassing and he already used to wear robes since birth.

"Master Troyard?" He heard a knock at the door. "Miss Crsytal is here to escort you."

"Alright."

Crystal somehow become an unofficial bodyguard to him. He can't remember when but before he knew it she was there for him. Despite being a noble there are still people who are not satisfied because they got special treatment so there will be time when people rebel so Crystal will always protect him from getting wounded. The time of war has put them all at edge, their resources are decreasing and people are getting hungry. He try to feed them by using his own but as usual the elder were angry with his actions but that doesn't stop him from trying to help. He will killed himself if he let these people to starve in his own land.

As soon he step out Crsytal is already there while holding his robe and in a flash she help him put on his clothes as well as his veil. She walk around him as she adjust the clothes while he stand straight while staring at the mirror before him as he rub his finger on the necklace.

"Is there something on your mind Slaine, you're so quiet today."

"Well, I was thinking of going outside the wall today."

It was then the girl look at him like his dying.

"You can't! What if the immortals are out there waiting to kill you?"

"I don't think it will be very wise of them since it's still our territory." '_Unless they're planning to ambush us but that percentage is low.'_

"Why don't you just stay inside here where it's safe?" She suggest trying to change his mind. "Or we can bring few soldiers with us?"

"Too many people will attract attention." He said.

After looking at his sad look the girl can't help but give in but in return she will bring her sword and force Harklight to join them for extra safety. Anything can happen outside there and she doesn't want to take any chances. The butler is more than happy to come along saying something about seeing different views for once in a while. If Slaine was correct Harklight was born in the third class which is known as commoner but most become slave since the war. The war has caused many damage and bankruptcy of people business. Luckily his parents were friends with Troyard family so they take Harklight as their servant saving him from being sold in the market. Maybe that's one of the reason Harklight never want to leave him since he feels like he still own his father.

"Do you want to ride on Philips, Master Troyard?" Harklight asked once he pull a beautiful white horse with big blue eyes from the stable. "I will ride my own. Thank you Harklight." He said as the butler help him to get on the horse.

Crystal chuckles as he hop on her own without any trouble.

"We will go as far as I told you."

"Okay." Slaine nod his head.

* * *

"You're going now?" Yuki asked when she sees Inaho already on his horse.

"Yes, the princess did told me that if I don't go today then I will never met her or him." He said.

The girl pat his head lovingly before kissing his forehead. "Promise me you will be back since . . ." She look down at him sadly. "Who will take the throne if I pass away someday." She said happily with a fake smile trying to cheer herself up.

"Aren't you supposed to pass that position to your first child?" He gives her one of his rare smile that almost melt her heart.

"Who said I'm thinking about having any kids?" She grins.

Inaho bow his head down in respect before the horse gallops away and out from their sight. Her knight whistle as he watched the sun beginning to rise and poke her back as a reminder for her to get back into the palace far away from the sunlight. Their number one enemy.

"I hope he will be alright." She prays.

"His a commander so of course he will be alright and. . . he always come back doesn't he?"

"Y-Yeah. You're right."


	4. Escape

**A/N: Things escalated quickly. ;)**

* * *

"Have a good day Lord Troyard." The guard salute.

"Have a good day to you too." Slaine nod politely at them as he wave.

Crystal shook her head seeing the guard is blushing when he heard Slaine voice. Isn't that man already married? He is such a pervert and is so not on the same level to be Slaine groom. Slaine deserve someone who is royal and will love him unconditionally. Someone who will not use Slaine title to get attention, wealth and high position in the government. Even though she and Harklight doesn't get along to well but at least they agree on this kind of thing.

"We should leave now so we can be home before the sun set."

"Okay." He agrees easily.

Not far away a man is watching them and smile gleefully when he spot Slaine is among of those people who exit the gate. Quickly he gives a signal to someone before he quickly hide in the shadow while laughing his heart out.

* * *

Hours has already passed since they left and so far nothing happens.

_'The sky is very _clear today.'

Slaine look around him excitedly while being followed by Harklight and Crystal. The butler seems to be enjoying this moment but the girl is watching Slaine like a hawk to make sure he doesn't get out from her sight earning her a soft chuckle from the man. Crystal give him one of her famous glare before she looks back at Slaine and notice how beautiful he looks on that horse. This whole time she always want to said that he look just like a princess from her fairy tale but keep quiet about it since she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. Most guys don't appreciate to be called beautiful.

"It has been a long time since I last seen this." Slaine said.

"We should do this more often." Harklight suggest making the girl glare dagger at him again. Truthfully he think it is better if Slaine do something else than wounded soldiers and dead people everyday.

"Don't listen to him Slaine. Please remember how many immortals out there that want to kill us so we must be careful and never get out from the safe area ever again. This will be the first and last time for you, alright?"

Slaine slowly nod his head. Even though it's unfair but what she said is true since being outside is very risky especially since they haven't have any guards with them but Harklight and Crystal are very strong in combat so that lessen his worry. He mostly use his ability to heal people but he isn't confident in his combat since he never experience fighting with any immortal unlike those two. This is one of the disadvantage for being lock up for to long. Many people try to keep him save from danger until they have forgotten the most important thing such as self defense. Slaine breathe in the air deeply as he close his eyes before he reopen it again only to see Crystal suddenly appear in front of him with one hand releasing the rope.

Harklight suddenly appear at his side all of a sudden while looking around for any sign of danger.

"Harklight?"

It was then the trees was suddenly cut down and their horse jump in fear. "Ah!" Slaine scream as Harklight try to calm both their horses down while Crystal already taken out her sword and murmur a spell.

"RUN! PROTECT SLAINE AT ALL COST!"

"Understood!"

Slaine eyes widen when he sees werewolves suddenly appear before them while revealing their sharp fangs at him. Why are they here? At this distance the people from the defense guard should have spot them and alert everyone from within the wall. Something is very wrong here.

"Crystal!"

"She can handle this herself! We have to go back Troyard sama!"

He hesitated for a while but after receiving that look from Crystal he had no choice but to follow Harklight leaving his best friend behind. All he could do now is pray that she will be safe and sound. The girl sigh in relieve seeing that Slaine is far away before she hop down from the horse and let the animal to retreat as well. The sword in her hand suddenly glow along with the ancient words that was carved on it.

"A mere pathetic girl against us?" One of the werewolves laugh.

"To bad I'm not a normal girl."

Then she raises her weapon.

* * *

Him and Harklight are still speeding off back inside the gate. "This is too much to be a coincidence." Slaine said. "They should have been spotted by now but they haven't turn on the signals to alert the others and the military hasn't show up yet." Harklight eyes narrow as he feels angry when he the sudden thought of someone from their people has betrayed them. Someone must have spotted Slaine exiting the place and sold the information to the immortals to kill him. If Slaine was killed then the elder will have the power to use the Troyard family fortune and power to rule the place. Everyone already knew if the elder get the power it will only lead to more sacrifice and death. Most that have powers use it for wrong doings and make everything worse than before. Thankfully Slaine is not one of them.

"Your life is in my top priority! If the immortals show up please focus on saving yourself."

"I don't want to abandon another comrade."

"Troyard sama! Please!"

It was then their road got blocked by a huge force causing a huge crack to appear leaving a large gap. Quickly they stop their horse before they both fall into the pit and balance themselves when they felt the ground shaken for a bit.

"Their magic are advancing as well." Slaine look down. "This is very bad."

"Troyard sama, please stay close to me."

At that cue the werewolves jump in and surround them in a circle, Harklight pull Slaine close to him as he look around to see there were ten of them. Who knows if there are more out there but now he must focused on saving Slaine first.

"Give that boy to us!"

So they were after Slaine after all.

"In your dream."

The horses they're on suddenly gone berserk due to the presence of the dangerous being dropping both of them on the ground, Slaine grip Harklight clothes tightly to keep their distant close in case the werewolves suddenly use the opportunity to separate them. The butler hiss in pain before he quickly standing up and pull of his glove revealing a tattoo that was marked by his late father. Even though he is not a noble anymore doesn't mean he lost the ability to use their power. "Please run immediately when I give the signal, Troyard sama."

His heart starts beating fast when he analyze their situation one more time. It was scarier than the time when his people carry back dead bodies that were cut into pieces. He had always known from the start that trying to make changes is not easy. He is no longer the boy who is living in luxury while being protected behind his parents back but now he is a nobleman that will try to change the world into a better place. Now his duty is to carry his parents will by standing tall and straight as he protected his people from behind him. After taking a deep breath he stand up straightly and press his hand together in confident as he walk forward.

"Troyard sama!"

The scream was ignored as he look eye to eye with the werewolf before him.

"What business do you have with me?" He asked hiding the fear in his voice.

The werewolf that seems to be their leader slowly changes shape into a human form while smirking widely as he continue to stare at the noble. "We want you to come with us without a fight or we will kill that servant of yours." He threaten him but Slaine maintain his expression not wanting to satisfied the man heart. As a noble he was taught to never give up or beg to his enemy since that will just make him lost respect from his people.

"I won't."

Sharp claws suddenly point toward his neck startling him a bit.

"In case you didn't know little boy I'm the type that won't take no as an answer."

"What exactly do you want to do with me?"

The immortal lean a bit too close to his liking as his smirk grew wider. "Someone paid us with large amount of diamonds if we give you to him in the best condition. I'm not surprised now why that person want you so much since . . ." His claw trail up to his chin and tilt it up. "You re the most beautiful and powerful human I have ever met so far."

_'He can see the amount of power I have. But how?'_

It was then Harklight blow the place up using the ability he inherit from his family.

The Time Bomb.

"RUN!"

Slaine quickly kick that man aside hoping it will hurt him enough before he start running into the woods. As soon he entered he sees smoke appearing not to far from them and guessing that it was Crystal beating their ass. Since she is still alive it give him the strength to run faster. He pull the cloak to hide his face as he go deeper into the wood knowing well the cloak can hide away his scent from the werewolves sharp nose unless they're from the first generation then he will be in big trouble. Even though he's not getting any near to his home but as long they believe he is still alive that's all he need.

He grip the necklace tightly with his sweaty hand.

"Please watch over me."

It was then he felt a sharp pain pass through him. In an instinct he turn around and point his hand toward the creature while muttering a spell causing panic within the eyes of his attacker. The last words he heard before he blackout was the words he often heard from his father.

"You're just like your mother."

* * *

Few weeks has passed since he travel and Inaho is getting impatient. Will he meet that person soon or he had did something wrong that change his future? If he come back without his court then surely it will end a disaster. Even worse when Yuki told him on the day he left that she was thinking of giving the throne to him thinking he is a better ruler than her. If he want to be a good ruler then he must meet their expectations and find his soon to be bride. He had wander off far into the Eastern Land where Princess Asseylum ask him to go.

"I'm getting closer to the mortal territory, it's better if I turn to another direction." He said to himself. There might be a chance his court will be there but he can't take any risk of being recognize as an immortal by them and get attacked.

Before he head off it's better if he take some rest first since he has gone on for days without proper resting and today is a good chance for him to take a break. He land on to the ground gently before he tie his horse tightly to the biggest branch he can find so the horse won't run away from him. Then he take off his uniform and hang it leaving him shirtless.

"I will be back." He pat the horse head before he walks toward the river.

The day seems so calm but he can't help but feel something is going to happen today. This remind him of the time when his sister grant him the position as a commander and after that he had bring fame to his family for winning every war he got involved in. His childhood friend Asseylum isn't please with all the fighting and disappointing with his violence. As far as he already knew most immortal are involved in the war except for the witch. As soon Princess Asseylum name as the heir to the throne she forbid any type of violence in her kingdom. Instead of offering people to fight, she offer people who can heal those who are injured. Her heart is so soft and kind which surprise almost everyone that someone like that still exist in this cruel world.

He splash the water on to his face hoping to refresh himself but the water seems very thick. "Hm . . ." He open his eyes to see red instead of blue.


	5. Deal

Slowly he turn around and spot someone lying down nearby the river bank with half its body inside the river. From afar he can tell that the smell of the blood belong to the mortal. A strange is calling him to go toward that person and surprisingly he obey it. At first he simply stare before he get on his knee and check the person pulse. Even though it's faint but it's enough to prove that the mortal is still alive. He carried the person the dry ground and laid him there before he strip the cloak off from the person and the veil to see where the blood is coming from.

The mortal hand is fully cover in blood from the tip of his fingers to his shoulder. He uses the mortal cloak to stop the blood from coming out by ripping it apart and press it on the wound before he take a closer look to see any sign of injuries at the other part of the body. The person face is blue due to the lack of oxygen so he quickly refresh his memories of how mortal perform CPR.

Asseylum show him once when she use the dummy as an example. At that time she was addicted to mortal teaching and try to tell him everything she knows and he is thankful for being interest in that subject that time. He press his palm on the boy chest before he pushes it a few times before he press his lips on the person mouth to transfer some air. He do the process over and over again in a fast pace hoping that he can save the person life. As soon their lips met again he feel some kind of energy transfer between them. The energy is warm and calm making him comfortable as their lips press against each other even longer than it supposed to.

It didn't take long for the boy to open his eyes and start coughing out water from his mouth. Inaho watch with interest as the boy eyes open revealing beautiful ocean color. It shines when the ray of sunlight meet it's eyes giving out amazing reflection. He never know a mortal can look so beautiful with their pale skin, blond hair, soft lips and seducing voice as he try to speak. When the person move his hand toward him Inaho grip it and lean forward to hear what the mortal wanted to said.

"Thank you." He said in a soft whisper. "For saving me."

The mortal smile gratefully at him as he continue. Their eyes met and he notices the faint blush on the person face as he try to sit up.

"I owe you my life."

"You're welcome." He replied way too calm than he usually do.

Inaho notice the mortal clothes are wet which will lead to a cold if he didn't replace it sooner but he didn't bring any extra clothes thinking it was unnecessary. "Are you alright?" He ask just in case.

"Y-yes." The person answer as he wrap his body with his arms trying to warm himself.

"My name is Inaho."

"S-Slaine."

It seems that they both are playing safe by not giving their full name for their own safety but some kind of connection are telling them both that they can trust one another. Inaho ask him to wait here while he grab back his uniform and quickly walk back to where his horse his. Slaine stay sited there while he look back at the river wondering how he end up falling in there. Is there a river when he got attacked by one of the werewolves? His memories aren't very clear of what happen but what he still remember is that Harklight and Crystal have risk their life to protect his. Are they still alive? If they die he can't forgive himself for not being strong enough to protect them. What kind of leader is he for letting his people to die for his sake?

When he remember how angry they will be if they know he has this kind of thoughts, he quickly try to think of something else. Now he should focus on getting back to his place before everyone start wondering what had happen to him. Even worst if they pronounce that he was dead which means that the elder will take control over the place and force people to become their slave for war. He couldn't let that happen. He has to go back as soon as possible but how should he get back without a transportation or a guard? With this state he can't use his ability properly to protect himself. As he goes deep in thought, he felt something warm around him and look up.

"Strip." Inaho said.

"EH?" He blushes deeply.

"What I mean is you should get your wet clothes off and dry it." Inaho look away as he said it when he notices that he can look pass through Slaine white clothes. "Wear my uniform as a substitute. I think it's long enough to cover your body."

"Okay."

When Inaho fully look away Slaine quickly take off all his clothes and place it on a big rock nearby where it can get direct contact with the sunlight before he put on the blazer that Inaho gives him. The clothes only reach a few inches below his waist which he notice immediately. Is this really enough to cover his body? Wouldn't it be embarrassing to let someone to see his exposes legs like this?

"Are you done?" Inaho asked as he prepare the fireplace.

"Y-yes."

Seeing the gesture his savior is giving Slaine sit close to the fire, it would seems quite weird for him to sit close to the fire in the early afternoon but it couldn't be help since he has been inside the water for a long time and the cold wind start to blow toward him. Inaho study the boy before him and one thing he could said at the moment is that the mortal has nice pair of legs. The way he press it close together is very cute and knowing well there's no other clothes other than the one he give him is quite tempting. Is the mortal trying to seduce him on purpose or he never notice the charm his giving? The pink cheek and the way his lips part a bit just made the mood goes very wrong.

"Is your wound alright?" He asked.

"Wound?"

"The one at your arm. It's from a werewolf isn't it?"

"Yeah." Slaine eyes sadden. "They suddenly attacked me and my companion when we're travelling and somehow we got separated." He didn't dare to say he was actually sight seeing since it will be too weird and suspicious since in this current world nobody would dare to go outside to do something such as foolish as that. Inaho notice the lie in Slaine words but decide to keep quiet about it since half of it seems true.

Even though he is still weak Slaine still try to heal his arm with the power he has left inside his body, a faint glow appear on his hand as he point it toward where his wound is. Slowly the wound on his hand start to close down and heal itself surprising the vampire. Despite the mortal state he can still heal himself which means that he must be one of those noble that have the blood of their king flow within them. What is someone like this doing here? He should be kept safe since those who carried the blood from the king are very rare and special since they're the one that can fight one on one with him.

"You have a healing ability don't you?"

"Yes." Slaine said. "It runs through the family."

"With that amount of power you should have been able to protect yourself from the werewolf."

It was then Slaine eyes widen in shock, his hand grip the clothes tighter to his body as he slowly turn to look at Inaho. "You're not a normal traveler aren't you?" He asked. "You shouldn't know something like this unless you're a noble."

_'Or an immortal prince.' _Inaho thought.

When he see Slaine tense Inaho decide to give him some rest.

"I have no intention to do anything to you so please don't worry. Go and rest now since you need it."

". . ."

"Is there something else Slaine?"

"I . . . I need your help." His voice is stuttering. _'Will it be alright for me to ask for this stranger help? Can I trust me? If I don't ask then how should I know?'_

"What is it?"

"Will you please help me get back to my home as soon as possible and in return I will grant you anything you want?"

"Can you just wait until tomorrow? You haven't fully recover yet."

It was then he spotted some kind of tears within the noble eyes.

* * *

Harklight lean against the tree as he look up at the orange color sky, he manage to kill all the werewolves using a huge amount of his power to create a large explosion. It takes lot of his energy since he haven't been using his ability for a while and thank god Crystal come just in time to carry him back home where it's safe. A few days has passed and they still haven't heard any news about Slaine so Crystal volunteer to go outside until dawn to search for him while he got house arrest because he hasn't fully heal. As the girl already told him that he is very useless in this state make him feel twice as worried when she come back without any good news.

The people in the town are asking where Slaine is since he haven't show up inside the church or the hospital. If this continue the elder wouldn't be please especially Lord Trillram. After Slaine has given back the present, the lord wasn't please at all and start demanding the elder to married them right away and using the excuse that this marriage will be for the greater good. A marriage between two noble always seems to be giving advantage to high status so if Slaine didn't come back home sooner they will force them to get married. If he did't come back at all they will announced that his dead and take control over the area.

"This is bad." Crystal bit her thumb. "Where is he? I told you this will be a bad idea!"

"I know you're worried about him but all we could do now is hope that his still alive and in good hand."

"Good hand? Are you an idiot? Many people are already raping him with their eyes and just imagine if someone get their hand on him. He would be raped by now and lost his virginity. Even worse if he get pregnant with someone child that he doesn't love."

"Your imagination is too much." He sighs.

"At least I'm worrying about his safety more than you!"

It was then he pushes the girl against the wall and his look are scarier than any warriors out there.

"You shouldn't have open your mouth if you know nothing about me. Don't forget that you're not one of us and because of Troyard sama kindness I let you met and touches while I'm not around. If it wasn't for his order I would have killed you by now."

The girl look at him with the same glare.

"Now I remember why I hate you at the first sight. You're that guy with the two faces." She hisses at him.

"At least I'm a human." He drops her.

* * *

"I want you to help me on my quest." He suddenly said.

The sun already dissapear from the sky replace by a moon instead. Inaho is already lying down on the dirty ground as he look up at Slaine wondering what he suddenly want late at night.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Please help me to return back to my home and protect me from any danger."

"Why should I do that?"

He knows that he is being mean by acting like this but he couldn't help but being curious who's this person truly is.

"My name is Slaine Troyard the first and only son of the Troyard family. Leader of the East Territory and part of the council member in the inner circle. Heir to throne of the Terran kingdom, first successor of distant bloodline and Master of healer." He said. "If you help me then I will grant you any wish you desire. By the name of the Troyard family I will never go against the promise I made."

It was then he take off the necklace around his neck startling the vampire a bit.

"This necklace has been passed down from generation to generation of the Troyard family. It is a prove of my bloodline which is very important to me so please have this as prove of my promise."

Inaho examine the necklace for a while and feel a strong energy coming out from it. He had once study this inside the academy about a power natural source that give out unlimited power. Only few mortal and immortal own this powerful weapon. If Slaine is giving him this necklace doesn't it mean he put absolute trust in a person he barely knew. That is very reckless unless . . . Slaine has the same mind as his. To analyze and study people in a short time, it's quite impressive for a mortal to have that kind of ability. More importantly this necklace belongs to the person he suppose to court.

It seems that he his mission is going to be over soon.

"This necklace is very valuable than any life, are you sure about this?" The vampire prince asked.

"Yes." He nod his head. "So, will you please help me on my quest?"

Hiding his smile as he get on his knee, he take Slaine hand and kiss the noble knuckles. Slaine blushes brightly since this action is unexpected while Inaho is very please since his own quest is going to be complete soon. _'I have found you my bride. I pray that the heaven above to hear my prayer for this boy to not regret for granting me my wish since his the one who has the power to change the world.' _That night a silent contract was made between them and soon the silent storm will come where these two has to face in the near future.

"I will do these for my people." "I will do these for a better future."

They thought at the same time.


	6. Protect

**A/N: Your comments make me so happy. Thank you guys!**

* * *

"The wave have carried you far away from home." Inaho said. "It's a good thing thing I have a horse so you can ride on it."

"Yeah." Slaine look down at Inaho. "Are you sure about walking all the way? Won't you get tired?"

"It's alright. I'm used to walking anyway and it will be very disrespectful for someone like me to ride on the same horse with a king. Also, you have been unconscious for days so you must be very tired." He said as he slightly look up to see Slaine worry face. A few hours ago they have a huge argument about the horse since Slaine refuse to let himself being a burden and offer to walk instead. As Inaho already knew from the start this person won't last for a day walking on foot since his a mortal. So he uses his strength to force Slaine to sit on the animal before they start their journey.

"I'm not a king." Slaine pouts. "They just name me the heir since the prince refuse to take the throne. Even though the title of a heir helps me a lot but it gives me lots of trouble as well since many people try to get on my good side which is quite disturbing." 'Especially when other noble try to court me when they have more important things to do' was left unsaid.

"I see."

Inaho feels a bit glad knowing that Slaine isn't actually related to the king since that will cause an issue if he tries to court the future king of mortal. Many will think that he will try to take over two kingdoms which will create a huge misunderstanding and bigger mess that he doesn't wish to fix.

"Thanks again for helping me."

"There's no need to thanks me."

"I will be sure to repay you as soon as possible."

_'I know.' _He nods. _'It feels like I'm taking advantage of you. Am I a bad guy now?'_

"You sure are brave to travel alone Inaho san." Slaine compliments him. "These days only merchant are brave enough to travel from one place to another to sell their product for a living while others prefer to stay at home to stay safe."

"Why did you suddenly decide to go out?" Inaho asked.

"I . . ." Slaine look up at the blue sky. "I want to see the world again for the last time before I continue my duty as a leader. Sooner or later I will be wedded to another noble to continue my bloodline. One day, the peace we're having will soon be destroyed so we have to be prepare for the upcoming war as well as I. Even though I'm only good at healing but I want to be strong enough to fight side by side with my people."

"You care so much about them don't you?"

"Yes. . ." The noble smile. "They're my family after all."

The vampire prince notices the innocent expression shown on the noble face and as he continue to stare. Then he notices the look of a leader before him sitting straight with his head up high that makes people want to cherish him. So this is someone who possess the power to change the world and he couldn't help but agree. The determination within this boy eyes to get back home and the way his aura surrounds himself make him want to kneel before the noble. He wants to touch this person and protect him from any danger. This strange feeling is confusing, he never felt like this toward anyone before. Looks like there's still a lot of things he needs to learn about this person, his bloodline, his power as well as his heart.

It was then the horse stop moving and Slaine look back at Inaho and notice his eyes color darken. It looks like the color of blood which is quite fascinating since he never seen such unique eye color before. They both stare at each other for a long time before Inaho reach out his hands toward him and Slaine shyly get down and let Inaho to wrap his arms around his waist. As soon his feet touches the ground Slaine thanks him silently while Inaho nod his head. It feels so wrong and so right to be touched by this person but Slaine already knows that they were not meant to be. It was easier in the past to married someone you love but now he has to set that feelings aside and focus for a better future.

It feels silly now how he oppose of thinking Crystal getting married to someone she hate. He care for her, he really do but he feels jealousy toward her since she doesn't carry any royal bloodline inside of her. She has a choice to do with her life but he doesn't. That is what his mother had taught him from a long time a go that there will be times when they have to sacrifice their happiness.

"Slaine." Inaho calls him getting him back from his thoughts. "We will rest for now and continue our journey once the sun has rises up high. Will that be okay?"

"Sure." He agrees.

Slaine look around to see themselves surrounded by nature, he decide to look around but Inaho quickly stop him. "Remember not to go to far so I can quickly save you if you got attacked by a creature." He said.

"Alright, thank you for reminding me Inaho san."

The prince look away as he began feeding his horse. "I'm starting to wonder if it's really a good idea to take him away from his people." He whispers to his horse. When he was sure Slaine wasn't looking he pull out a diamond shard from his pocket before he throw it to his upper left side, a silent scream was heard before it dies. That is the fourth one that he manage to kill and surely there will be more to come soon. "There are many werewolves that tries to kill Slaine." He said softly.

There's no way he will let anything happen to the mortal.

"They don't know who they're dealing with."

* * *

Harklight enter the empty room and look around. Just like every morning Slaine will be standing there with a smile on his pretty face but now his not here and the feeling of guilt starts to build within him. Is it his fault that Slaine is not here? If he didn't tell Slaine to run then Slaine might have been taken away to the boss who hire the werewolves. Sighing deeply he lean against the wall as he look around the room. It feels like it was just yesterday when Slaine is still just a little kid and laying around in the room while carrying his teddy bear with him. Harklight take his time to go to the corner of the room to see the last family picture taken is hanging on the wall. In that picture Slaine was sitting in the middle while hugging his toy with his parents sitting by his side with a huge smile on their face.

He trace his finger on the frame while smiling sadly. "Hello miss and mister Troyard."

After they die, all Slaine could do was watched as his parents were buried into the ground before he run toward his room and cry for days. All he could do is watch over the boy and stay by his side trying while trying to protect him from the adults influence that try to take advantage of the situation. He had to close the manor for months to protect his dear master from danger until his master recover from his sadness. He thought Slaine will remain the way he was but when the boy walk out from the room all he could see is his previous master in the boy eyes.

The boy he knows has all grown up all of a sudden and carrying his family title in such a young age making him confuse. The toy that his parents left for him are all sitting at the corner of the room and haven't been touched since then. Only the necklace belongs to his father was still carried around until today.

"Please watch over him."

It was then Crystal walk into the room. "Dead people can't do anything."

"That doesn't mean I can ask for their guidance. We're in a desperate situation after all." He sighs.

"What now?"

"All I could think of is making you disguise yourself as Troyard sama until he gets back but sadly your personality is . . . too different from him." He looks at her up and down. "If only you were a bit feminine."

"HEY!"

* * *

Their journey continue not long after that with both of them sitting on the horse and it all thanks to Slaine who somehow manage to get the vampire to do as he said. "We're almost there!" Slaine said excitedly. Inaho who's sitting behind the noble look up to see a huge wall before him and a pant of sadness fill within him. Soon he will have to make Slaine leave this place again, the place where the boy called as home. "I see."

"I can't wait for you to see Crystal and Harklight. I'm sure you guys will get along well." The noble said excitedly like a child before he quickly regain his posture when he realize his mistake. Inaho seems a bit surprise for a second to see how cheerful the blond could be but seeing the blond quickly stop the attitude make him realize that there is much that he doesn't now. Does Slaine have to hide his true self to show that he is a capable leader? Isn't that kind of harsh for a boy unless . . . his an orphan.

"You can act normally around me Slaine." He said. "I won't tell anyone."

Hearing those words from Inaho means a lot to him and make him really happy. "Okay, Inaho san!"

* * *

"Harklight!"

The butler turn around to see Crystal enter his room with her weapon hanging around her waist. This is the first time he sees the girl so messy nearby him and if possible he wants to grab her and brush her hair until she looks neat.

"Yes?"

"His back! The guard just told me they see someone that looks like Slaine is going toward this place with someone." She said the last word softly when she suddenly thought of Slaine being alone with a boy.

It was then the butler stand up and walks toward her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Quickly she nod her head. "Our Slaine is back."

They both share an equally relieve smile and start running out from that place earning unsatisfied look from other servants when they see their manners but those two pay them no attention.

* * *

"We're here!" Slaine said happily as he get down before twitching when his bare foot make contact with the hard stones.

"Be careful! You're not wearing any shoes." Inaho said it in an obvious tone. Slaine simply point his tongue out teasingly and Inaho can't help but chuckle seeing the person childish attitude.

"Come! There's so much I want you to see and-"

It was then they were surrounded.

Inaho eyes widen when he sees someone hand is around Slaine forcing the noble to walk backwards. Slaine smiling face vanish in a second replace by a pale look knowing well that the group of werewolves are the same one who had attacked him the other day. Is Harklight and Crystal alive? Haven't they defeated these immortal?

"Let him go!" Inaho warns as he jump down from his horse.

How could he be so reckless? He shouldn't have let his guard down just because they have arrived at the mortal territory and now Slaine got captured in front of him. It seems that the werewolf that has his dirty hand around the noble is the leader since he can feel the power in the immortal body is stronger than the others. The other werewolves slowly walk toward them while baring their claws getting ready to attack Inaho.

"Don't you dare to attack him! Isn't it me that you want?" Slaine screams as he tries to break free.

"If I do then I might lost my rewards." The leader of the pack said. "We can't let the same mistake happen twice, right? It's really a shame that a beauty like you pay no interest in me since if you do then I will have a good time ravishing your body."

Slaine shiver in fear when the man breath touches his neck.

"As if I will let someone like you touch me!"

It was then the werewolf stab his sharp claws into Slaine body making the noble cough out blood. He desperately try to get away but the werewolf simply laugh along with his pack as he drop the noble on to the ground. "I guess our boss won't mind if we take you to him if we just hide that mark I place on you." Then he press his boots on Slaine face roughly to dirty the blond face. "I wonder what people said when they see how weak you are!"

Inaho tighten his fist to see how they humiliate Slaine before him and without hesitating he pull out the diamonds from his pocket and at them.

"You are a disgrace towards the immortals."

"A disgrace? What do you know about immortals? From what I can see you're not one of us!"

It was then the necklace around Inaho neck starts to glow.

"Think again."

He open his eyes wide and the color of his eyes turn into dark red like the color of blood. The werewolf could only curse him out loud when he realize the person before him is not and ordinary person. The pack take a step back when they realize that this person a vampire which is known to be the most powerful creature in the community. Slaine look up with a confused look to see Inaho form so different from before but . . . he wasn't afraid of that person. Despite being different but it still remains that it was the same person who save his life.

"You're a vampire." Slaine whispers.


	7. Vow

**A/N: Sorry I haven't update for a very long time. I just started going to college few weeks ago. I was caught off guard when they suddenly said we only have one hour of sleep in our first week. I didn't know college was like that, my siblings didn't warn me at all! DAMN IT! Now I'm in my third week they start giving us assignment but don't worry I can now sleep more than 5 hours now.**

* * *

"A vampire."

The leader of the pack sweat drop when he sense something powerful coming from the vampire. Quickly he orders the other to start attacking in fear that the vampire will kill them all before they have a chance to do so. Slaine eyes continue to stare back at those red orbs feeling like they have some kind of connection and the way Inaho face starts to pale as his hair start to darken prove that the Vampire blood is activating. It seems that the legend was true about the vampires that can change their looks into a handsome being within a second to charm their prey. During the old days the vampires will hunt humans into a ark corner by staring at their eyes to hypnotize them before taking them to a dark corner so the vampire can suck their blood.

This vampire before him looks so strong and it can even use the necklace that Slaine gives him. Just who is he?

"KILL HIM!"

The pack start attacking from every direction but before they could touch him Inaho grab the man wrist before he twist it and slam him into the ground until half his body is beneath the ground. Then he give a good kick to another until the head got separated from the body. Their eyes widen especially Slaine when they see such a brutal seen before them.

"Fools." His voice seems to echo inside their head. "Even if there are hundred of you, I can still defeat you."

It was scary when he watched how easily Inaho rip the body apart with his bare hands, the leader of the pack is shaking in fear when he makes contact with the vampire as he back away.

"No way . . . Someone like you shouldn't exist."

Slaine take this chance to get up and ran away from them knowing well the werewolf attention has shifted toward Inaho instead. Seeing the blond running away Inaho quickly charge toward the leader ignoring the other immortals. His hand wrap around the vampire neck and hang him up high in the air. He lick his lips when he sees blood starts running down to his hand. How long has it been since he taste fresh blood? The prey before him look so tasty, it would have taste better if his prey is higher rank but he shouldn't be too picky with his meal.

Slowly he open his mouth and bite the vampire shoulder while letting out a loud sound of him drinking his prey until it turns to ashes. The other werewolves look at each other in panic before they run away after seeing their leader has been consumed by the other.

"Inaho san . . ." Slaine presses his hand on his chest hoping to calm his beating heart.

Once again Inaho had save his life but . . . his an immortal. Why didn't he notice it earlier? Is his mind that weak to tell the difference or Inaho is just too good in hiding it? The only way for him to find out is by asking but is it a good time? Seeing Inaho wipe the leftover blood from his mouth send some kind of tingly feeling at his back. It's kind of hot and sexy.

"Are you okay Slaine?" Inaho asked once he look back at the noble.

"Y-yes."

Can this person truly be trusted?

"You're a vampire." Slaine said as he take a step closer. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Most mortals will be running away or trying to kill me when they know." He smirks making Slaine blushing again. "It seems that you're still looking at me the same way."

"That is because you're trying to save me didn't you?"

"I see . . ." Inaho suddenly appear an inch away from him with his hands pressing against his cheeks. "Tell me, is that the only reason you're not scare of me? Slaine Troyard."

Why is it that he always fells so happy when the vampire said his name?

"I don't know, Kaizuka Inaho."

The blood is still wet when it press against his cheeks. It feels very uncomfortable especially the weird smell it gives out so he wipe it with his hand. Inaho never felt so alive since he haven't use his power for a while and with this necklace in his hand helps to make him stronger. Usually he needs dozens of crystal to activate his vampire mode. Even though the necklace is very powerful and useful but if it falls into the wrong hand then everything will end up in disaster. This kind of necklace should have been kept somewhere safe and isolated.

Slaine smile when he sees the vampire deep in thought. It feels like his dream of two side beings friends are possible and they are the prove of that theory. Just look at them! They're talking normally to each other despite the dead bodies around them. It seems weird but nice.

"You have my gratitude once again, Inaho san." He gives a slight bow.

"We did have a deal that I will protect you and in return you will grant me my wish."

Slaine looks up again with a sincere smile. "That's right. A promise is a promise and I have already arrived at my destination so . . . what is your wish Inaho san?" He asked. "I will do my best to grant you anything you want."

"Well . . ."

It was then he spot some kind of weird circle forming between them, in an instinct he pushes Slaine far away before he cover his face by crossing his hand when the circle activate. A large explosion happens separating the two of them. Slaine felt someone embracing him from in front while Inaho sense some kind of weapon point at his neck. Slowly he open his eyes to see a girl with red hair glaring at him while gripping the sword tightly. At the other side, a man with a suit is carrying Slaine in his arms as he look back at them.

The man was also glaring at him as he held Slaine protectively in his arms.

"His an immortal!" Crystal shouts. "I will hold him off so focus on bringing Slaine back into the wall!"

"Of course." Harklight replied.

Slaine look at them in panic before he quickly get off from Harklight arms. "WAIT! HE SAVED MY LIFE SO PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!"

Harklight look at his master in confusion. Is he actually telling them to spare that boy life?

"Slaine, this guy can't be trusted!" Crystal warns him. "Have you forgotten that immortals has been our enemies since generations? They're the reason why our family are dead! They kill them!"

It was then Inaho grab the tip of the sword stopping the girl from moving. She tried to pull the sword back but his strength was too powerful making her froze at her spot. She never encounter this type of immortal before. "You mortals always accuse us for everything you have lost but don't forget that my kind also die because of your people. You aren't the only one who has lost their families because my people had also experienced the same thing as well. As this war goes on two sides has lost so many but everybody still refuse to have peace due to their own pride."

_'Does he has the same thought as me?' _Slaine look at the vampire with hope fill within his eyes.

"I come here not to kill or demand for land but instead I come here for an alliance with your sides."

Harklight take a step forward not wanting for Slaine to rush to the vampire side. Despite the immortal words he still couldn't be trusted. There has to be a hidden agenda since what other reason he would want to save Slaine life? Seeing the necklace that the vampire is holding make his blood boil, how dare him to touch that precious treasure that belongs to the Troyard family?

"Alliance?" Crystal look at him strangely.

"To change this world into better place where we can live together in peace and end this stupid war." He explains. "This place is my first step to reach for that better future."

"How?"

It was then the vampire turn to look at Slaine.

"With him by my side."

The next words shock them all.

"I wish for Slaine Troyard to marry me."

It looks like he will have to cut out the courting process.

* * *

"YOU FAIL?" Trillram shouts angrily at the werewolves. "All you have to do is capture a single person!"

"They have a vampire at their side!"

It was then the werewolves got crush at the spot they're standing. Their blood were spilled from afar and the pieces were scattered everywhere dirtying the white cream carpet beneath his feet. It was then the lord crush the other nearby him in anger leaving only the guards alive. The maid is now kneeling on the floor while begging for her life to be spare but sadly he pay her no mind. She too was killed in anger and her head was torn apart from her body. The guard shiver in fear when he sees her head rolling on the floor toward him. As soon her head touches his shoe all he could do was gulp his saliva while pray that he won't be next.

"Weaklings! All of you are weaklings!"

It was then he felt a soft pat on his shoulder, without another word he quickly kneel toward the man who is more powerful than him. The person who he had sold his life to since this is the man who can grant him the power and wealth that he needs to take over the Terran. The man who promised him to get him the throne from Lord Troyard.

"Calm down." The wizard grin. "It's not like the beautiful heir is going anywhere."

"B-But!"

"As long he stays within the land it will be easy to get you two together since the elder has been on our side for a long time. Disagreement with the elder will risk his position as the Lord of his family and cause destruction to his homeland so it will be a matter of time before he had to accept the engagement between the two of you." The wizard said happily before he walk to the front with a cane in his hand. "You want the throne don't you?"

"Yes."

"And a powerful heir as well?"

"That's right!"

"Then be patience since your time will come soon."

_'Foolish mortal.' _The wizard thought. _'Because of your greed you end up betraying your kind and beg for my help so you can receive more power.'_

The wizard then vanish in the thin air leaving trail of dust behind him. Trillram then gives a wicked smile when he thought of himself being crown as the new king and start to laugh loudly. "Once I become king and have a heir. I shall kill the Troyard heir where everyone could see see!"

* * *

"Marry?"

Crystal tries to kill Inaho immediately but instead she got thrown away to the back. Her sword got snatched away by the vampire anger her more but before she could do a comeback Slaine quickly stand at the middle to stop her. "Don't!"

"His an immortal!"

The girl is begging that Slaine remembers that immortals are the evil one and have to be killed but seeing that determine look on his face shows that their thoughts doesn't go the same way. Slowly she lower her hand as well as Harklight as they look between their master and the vampire. The blood on Slaine face scares her since she wouldn't forgive herself for failing to protect the person she cares for.

"I have promise Kaizuka san that I will grant his wish if he protects me and it is my duty to grant it."

"Isn't this too much Slaine?"

Harklight stood by her side with the same doubt on his face.

"I have to agree with her on this one. Marrying a vampire is a taboo and will cause disagreement in this land. This will cause the people to split sides and war among ourselves. Please think this through Troyard sama! I know you don't want to be the type that forget your own promise but this is too much. I will sacrifice myself to prevent this marriage from happening and force you back to the mansion if I have to." He shouts.

Slaine knows well that Harklight meant what he said but. . .

"We have the same dream." He said in a whisper but loud enough to be heard. "I have always dream that one day the immortals and us will unite so we can end this war between us. I want to see everyone smiling in happiness instead of being afraid of being attacked everyday. Many people lost their love ones as well as mine so . . ."

He grips his hand tightly.

"I want to do everything I can in my power to make this dream a reality. I, Slaine Troyard swear on my parents name that I will marry Kaizuka Inaho and change this world."

A bright light appears on the necklace surprising all of them. The bright light circle around their hand as an agreement made between them shaping like a tight chains tie around their wrist. There's no pain nor fear when the light comes to them since they know it happens because of the vow Slaine made on his parents.

"It looks like we can't do anything to stop this." Harklight sighs. "This is insane."

Slaine glance at Inaho only to see the vampire smiling at him.

"You're not a normal vampire aren't you?" He asked.

"Will it make a difference if I said that I'm a prince who will soon succeed the throne?" He asked back.

Crystal can only gasp in shock with her mouth wide open.

_'I was about to said this is foolish but . . . that damn vampire is a prince?'_

Slaine look at the vampire in awe. "It's possible isn't it? For us to change this world." The vampire response with a nod and then he knew that things from now on will get difficult as time pass by them.


	8. Home

**A/N: Sorry for late update. I hope you guys remember that I'm in college now so things doesn't go as smoothly as I thought anymore. Hope you guys still love this story since I already plan from last year how this story will end. Since I didn't go to any private university like I plan to means I have to actually complete the assignment. Damn . . . .**

**Since I wrote this story in my phone I won't know if I accidentally mispell something so please forgive me.**

* * *

"Welcome home. I think." Harklight said.

The gate before them are now open widely letting them all to enter. Inaho walk side by side with the heir while ignoring the deathly glare that Crystal keep giving him. Something tells him that the girl won't hesitate to kill him when she get the chance to get rid the contract made by him and Slaine. Has she forgotten that it's a taboo trying to destroy this pure contract? A slight squeeze on his hand can be felt before he turn to look at Slaine. The blond shows a hint of nervous but his face maintain calm.

Must be hard being responsible since the vampire has his sister to take care of everything while he done his work in the shadow. Yuki will take charge in the open eyes while he doesn't have to do much other than maintain his family reputation. Being the only child must be hard for him.

"We'll have to announce our engagement soon." Slaine says as he look forward.

"We can do it later Troyard sama since your clothes are still dirty. The Troyard heir need to show a good image when he share a good news with his people to show how important it is as well to give a good image." His butler whispers as he place a cloak around Slaine body. "Let's go home immediately after we inform the people that you're safe from harm."

"I understand."

It seems that Harklight is more like an advisor than a servant. They must be very close for Slaine to listen to his every words.

"You just keep quiet. I don't want to see anyone in panic when they know you're a vampire." Crystal said.

It was then Harklight give an odd glance toward her as he continue to walk.

Once they're inside the place, the children quickly recognize their ruler and greet him cheerfully. Slaine reply with a smile before he get on his knee to let the children to embrace him. As soon Inaho give a questioning look toward Harklight, the butler told him that many people here adore Slaine and respect him.

"Why aren't you covering your face?" The little girl asks.

"My veil went missing when I was wash away by the river." He explains.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine my dear children." He gives each of them a kiss on their fore head as a blessing. The children were more than happy to receive the gift and start running toward their parents to give the good news.

As soon Slaine walk to the middle of the village, the people was already gather there since news spread fast as soon the guards has seen Slaine face at the gate. They all look relieve to see he was alive and fine as he smiles at them. The other three watch from afar as Slaine greets the people and take his time to answer all the question while leaving out important details such as Inaho identity and the werewolves.

If this news spread he knows well the elder will try to use this excuse to marry him immediately to Lord Trillram for his own safety.

"Thank you!" One of the children said as he look up at the stranger. "For saving Slaine!"

Inaho look down at the mortal boy and reply with a nod. He is not use to being treated like this by a mortal since most mortal on the battlefield only wants his head. To see such pure on the boy eyes shock him a bit. They're so different when they're not hunted by death and revenge.

"Let's go." Crystal says coldly. "Slaine needs his rest."

Now he can imagine a world where they can look at each other without hatred.

* * *

Slaine take a deep breath as he slid inside the bathtub.

"Is the temperature satisfying?" Harklight asks as he pick up the dirty clothes on the floor.

"Yeah. Thank you very much Harklight."

The butler stare at the torn robe before he fold it together so it can be carry easily. "How did you met the vampire?"

Slaine look at the man back and wonder why he is stiff.

"Near the riverbank. I was drowning and he pull me out to save my life. At that time I didn't know he was a vampire nor he knows my status in the mortal world."

"You can't identify him as an immortal?" A curious look was given toward the heir.

"I was suprise as well when I learn he is a vampire. Usually I can tell immediately with one look so this means that the royal blood ability is stronger. My father was right about them. They're dangerous."

"Why do you still agree on his wish despite that? You know that's a dangerous decision you just made. Is it just because you have the same dream or something else?"

Slaine bend his legs before pulling it so the legs will be press against his chest. Then he rest his head on his knee as he slightly look at his butler.

"There's something about him." Slaine blushes when he remember the kiss they have. "I can't seem to stop thinking about him."

When Slaine said that make the butler eyes narrow dangerously.

"As long he didn't touch you in unappropriate way then I will try to restrain myself." He mumbles.

"Harklight?"

"I will bring you your new clothes."

Then the man walk away quickly forgetting the close the door properly because he is in rush and his mind is not in the right place.

* * *

Crystal is following Inaho from behind as she grip her sword tightly in her hand.

"You know that it's useless trying to kill me." Inaho reminds her.

"That doesn't mean I will stop trying." She replies.

It seems that he will have to keep his guard here as well. The girl seems to hold personal hatred toward him which reminds him of something important.

"Did Slaine knows about you?" He asks.

It was then a gasp escape from her lips.

"You can tell?"

"I'm a vampire prince from direct pureblood line so I can tell easily. Did Slaine knows who you are?"

The girl nod her head.

"He accept me easily and make sure I was safe from execution. I owe him my life."

Inaho nod his head and hearing her said it just put reassurance within him that Slaine can truly be trusted. "He is a brave guy. Never cry when the enemy attacks him or beg them to spare him."

"That is one of the reason I respect him." Crystal show a rare smile. "Slaine is an example of a true leader."

"But he is the type that will get kill easily."

Her eyes widen in shock when Inaho said those words. "W-what do you mean?"

"A leader commands but he prefer sacrifising his life for others. Instead of staying in the back where he saves, he stands at the front to shield you. Instead of leading he decide to become the bait so you can run. That is something I can't agree with his method of ruling."

Is he insulting Slaine?

"How dare you said that?"

"I'm telling the truth. He is not born to fight in the battlefield." Inaho eyes change color to deep red causing the girl to kneel on one leg due to fear and submission. "If you truly care for Slaine then I suggest you find a suitable general. This place won't last once the immortals decide to attack this place."

Then he leaves the stun girl behind.ö

* * *

"Where is Harklight?" Slaine wonder as he get out from the bathtub.

Before he could get the chance to grab the towel to cover his body, the door was suddenly swung open. The vampire stood there with his eyes lock toward his direction before it widen in shock.

* * *

Inaho consider of seeing Slaine to have some talk with about the preparation. As soon he knocks on the door and walk in the sight of Slaine can't be seen. He could hear something moving so he turn to look at the door that's slightly open. Is Slaine in there? He didn't thought of any activity that might be happening in that room so he just open thr door widely to see if it's Slaine in there.

Imagine his suprise to see Slaine standing nakdd before him. His body is still wet causing his hormone to react. Just because he is older than a grandfather doesn't mean he stop having sexual desire.

"Oh . . ." That was the only word he manage to say in that moment.

Who would have thought Slaine have a sexy body? Just look at the way he try to cover his body with his hand. The way he is pressing his legs together shyly and the blush on his face seems to be inviting him. He knows this feeling is wrong since raping your fiance doesn't seem a good thing even for a mortal.

* * *

"Oh."

Slaine start shaking and his face start heating up.

"You . . ."

"Yes?"

"Get out . .. "

"GET OUT IDIOT!"

Inaho blush when his eyes suddenly move down. It was then Slaine grab the shampoo bottle and throw it toward the vampire without caring that the bottle was made by glass. He never felt so embarrass in his life. His mother once told him that he can only show his naked body to someone he had married with (Harklight doesn't count).

"Pervert!"

"I'm sorry."

Slaine slip on the tiles as fall loudly on his back. He let out a painful voice as he tries to get up. The vampire quickly come by his side while trying to look away. Slaine pull the bathrobe on his body as Inaho lift him up in bridal style.

"I'm terribly sorry."

"J-just don't do it again." Slaine stutter.

As if the room can't get any slippery Inaho somehow slip inside Slaine room which cover in carpet. Even Slaine is shock when he and Inaho fall on the ground with Inaho on top of him.

"This is the first time in my life I slip and fall." Inaho sighs as he try to get up.

Slaine try not to open his mouth when he feel his back is hurting again and the part that Inaho face is so close to his.

"I-Inaho."

"Yes?" Oh shit! Inaho just lean closer to his face.

As if things can't get worst they heard someone screaming from nearby and turn to see Harklight eyes are wide open and something steamy is coming out from his ears.

"Master Troyard is too young for sex! Have you forgotten of your ancestor teaching of marrying first before you have sex? For god sake you're not even wearing protection!"

Slaine feel like that today is the most embarrasing day of his life. The necklace around his neck seems to agree as well.


End file.
